Packing machines of this type are frequently used in the packing of food products and must therefore meet correspondingly high hygiene standards. In particular, machines of this type are regularly cleaned and disinfected in order to reliably prevent contamination of the product to be packed caused by residues or germs from the packing machine.
The cleaning of the machines represents a not insignificant cost entailing corresponding machine downtimes.